Plant Life
|user = Joaquin Diaz|namesake = Plant Life (A song by Owl City)|destpower = C|speed = A|range = B|durability = C|precision = B|potential = A}} 'Plant Life '( Puranto Raifu) is the Stand of Joaquin Diaz, prominently featured in JoJo's Interdimensional Adventure: Starburst Revolution. Appearance & Personality .... Abilities Artistic Embodiment Plant Life has the capacity to draw out objects or sentient beings at exceptional mastery. There’s no definite limit in the drawing of whatever manifestations the user has in mind, and considering that whatever Plant Life has drawn, they are bound to their master's will and will perform every command he issued without hesitation. Plant Life has an indefinite number of drawings he can pull out, including: *A pattern of stars that endlessly swarm through the intented target as streaks of silver light, before glowing brightly to the point of exploding. *A tidal wave of strawberry slush that softens everything it touches. Doesn't work on organic matter. *A quartert of tuxedo-wearing crickets playing a serene violin solo that boosts the fighting spirits of those who heard its tune. Affects both allies, enemies, Stand users, and even Non-Stand users. *A bear wearing spectacles reading a textbook that will go berserk and ruin anything in his way should he be interrupted from his study. *A garland of daisies that will push anything that steps on them towards the air at a great height in their range. *Small diamond-armored sharks that swim in small sources of water such as a puddle, before reverting to their large size and the ability to "swim" throughout the air in their surroundings. *A swarm of bats that continually rush through their targets. *A starry-bodied alligator intent to crunch its prey, while circling through them back and forth at blinding speeds. *10,000,000 fireflies that swarm around the user, acting as a defensive barrier. *A large translucent butterfly firing a barrage in a meteor-shower like impression. *An umbrella that acts own and fires highly pressurized cold water while spinning. *A ghostly being giving an eerie smile, inducing fear to paralyze anyone who has seen it. *A deer’s head flashing out a strong burst of light, effectively blinding anyone in 2-4 meters. *A ghostly image of a pirate-themed yacht charging at the enemy ahead with destructive force. *A teddy bear that weights to that of a huge meteor and can run as fast as a bullet train. This ability can also fill out missing platforms of the environment Joaquin's in to his own advantage ranging from a simple rope ladder to a near-impervious bridge when crossing a wide gap. However, as infinite and ridiculous this power is, it has its fair number of weaknesses such as the user needing something that acts as a medium for drawing, usually acting this power through a pen or paintbrush. Knocking those away from his hands will render him incapacitated from drawing beings unless the instrument is recovered, another drawback is that while the animated drawings that aren't built on defensive purposes or are attacks themselves, are quite exceptional, they only last about a few attacks, even less if said attacks can inflict severe damage. Symbol Effect Plant Life induces a effect through a symbol drawn along the surface of an object or person. For example, if the Stand creates a symbol of a man with his right arm chopped off, then the effect implemented will be the loss of using the right arm of the affected target. A symbol can even add or remove a particular property of the object/person it has been drawn on, such as planting the symbol of pillow on a boulder will make it unnaturally soft or knife crossed out on a weapon will render it useless as its strength and cutting power is now that of a plastic toy. Unlike animating drawings along the air, this power can be used without any artistic instrument but Joaquin has to be within close range of the target. Plant Life cannot make symbols manifest on its own master. The number of how many symbols can be marked is indefinite but Plant Life can only write down one or two symbol on each specific target. Trivia *The drawings that it can perform or animate with Plant Life's main ability are mostly allusions or references to several Owl City songs. Category:Starburst Revolution Category:Crossover Category:Stands